Big Time Oneshot: The Laser
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: After the excitement of Roctober fest died down, Big Time Rush all tried to get used to their new found fame at the Palm Woods. All except Carlos, that is; he just couldn't stop thinking about that damn laser... Cargan, boy/boy, don't like, don't read


**A/N: So I was watching Welcome Back Big Time like AGES ago, and I always wondered why Carlos' project was like way better than Kendall, Logan and James'. Sneaky, Fellows, very sneaky... ;)**

When Carlos first received his B for Logan's laser, he didn't question it at all, simply relishing the fact that he was smarter than his best friends, but now, sitting quietly in the limo, heading back to the Palm Woods after all the excitement of Rocktober fest, the Latino couldn't stop the constant flow of thoughts that were intruding his brain; why was it that the other guys got such sucky projects? Different types of hair? Really? Carlos just couldn't get his mind around the fact that Logan had built him a laser for his science project, he couldn't understand why the genius had given him a project that was worthy of a B!

"Carlos?" James asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"Huh? What?" Carlos asked distractedly, facing his best friend.

"Dude, you've been distracted all the way home, what's the matter?"

"He's right," Kendall put in "you haven't said anything for hours, that's so not you!"

"I'm fine guys!" Carlos insisted.

"But, Carlos-" Logan protested.

"Just drop it OK?" the Latino snapped at the genius, who recoiled, but kept quiet all the same as the limo pulled into the Palm Woods and the boys all climbed out.

"Who's up for the pool?" Kendall asked.

"Me!" James stuck his hand in the air like he was back in first grade.

"Me too!" Logan added.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked, and the three boys turned to their best friend expectantly.

"Nah, I don't feel like it, I'm gonna head up to the apartment," and without waiting for a reply, Carlos turned on his heel and made his way upstairs.

Once in the privacy of his room, Carlos sat down on his bed before lying flat on his back and sighing; since when did nothing make sense anymore? Since when did Logan give any of the guys any special consideration, especially Carlos! He felt a fluttering in his stomach and a heat rise in his cheeks at the thought; did Logan really give Carlos special treatment? Could he have thought that Carlos was worthy of something special? What if- Carlos couldn't help blushing again- what if Logan liked him? His heart felt like it was about to float up out of his chest; there was no way that Logan Mitchell, the boy Carlos had had a crush on ever since they met in third grade, actually liked him back, right?

"Carlos?" came a familiar voice, and the Latino boy looked up to see Logan standing before him, leaning against the doorframe and flashing that killer smirk.

"L-Logan?" Carlos stuttered, looking up at him "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," the genius stated.

"No! I mean what are you doing up here? Aren't you meant to down at the pool flirting with Camille?"

"No," Logan said dejectedly "she met some new guy," he made his way over to Carlos' bed and sat down beside him "Steve!" he said scornfully.

"I'm sorry, man," Carlos sighed, forgetting about his crush for a moment as he watched the way the genius' face fell, "she's not worth you feeling this way,"

"It's not-"

"Logan?" Carlos asked, not hearing Logan speak "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Carlitos," the genius gave a small smile "anything,"

"You know how we had our science projects?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Uh, yeah?" Logan replied, blushing and looking down at his hands.

"Well, um-" Carlos cleared his throat, watching as Logan avoided eye contact "you know how we had to average a C plus?"

"Yeah,"

"But I- Logan I got a B," Logan nodded wordlessly "why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did I get a B, Logan?" Carlos asked, and Logan looked up reluctantly "Why did the other guys get C plusses, and I got a B?"

"I don't-"

"Logan, why did you make me an awesome laser that nearly shot Ms Collins, and the other guys got watermelon powered toast?" the genius was silent, and it seemed like he was looking anywhere but at Carlos.

"Because I like you OK?" Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Carlos blinked.

"Carlos, I like you, I have since the very first day I met you-"

"What?" the Latino boy asked, dumbfounded, making the genius giggle.

"I've been dropping hints for ages," Logan rubbed the back of his head anxiously "I thought if I made you a way better project you'd get the picture,"

"But Logan-" Carlos began, and the genius leapt back, his eyes wide,

"What? What is it? Do you not like me back? I'm so sorry Carlos, I didn't mean to make things weird, I just really like you and I had to get it out somehow, and I just-" Logan was babbling now, and Carlos looked at him, wide eyed, before capturing his hands in his own, cutting the genius short as a breathy "what-?" left his lips.

"Logan, stop!" Carlos let out a slight chuckle as the genius blushed "You don't have to freak out, I like you too!"

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Really," Carlos told him "ever since we met in third grade,"

"But you- Jennifers- and Stephanie, you- what?" Carlos smiled as he the other boy stutter; it was vary rare that Logan struggled to comprehend anything, and Carlos decided that he found it rather adorable.

"You dated Camille," Carlos reminded him, and Logan snapped out of his stupor.

"Yeah, but that was just to hide that- you were actually attracted to those girls! You're not lying to make me feel better are you?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"No! Why would I do that?" admittedly, now that Logan had said it out loud, it didn't sound like something Carlos would do "Look, I was attracted to them, but I'm also attracted to you, I always have been," he explained.

"So, what, you're bi?" Logan was still having trouble understanding.

"No, at least I don't think so, I've never thought about other guys that way, except for you," Carlos looked up at Logan through his eyelashes, watching the cogs work in the genius' brain. "Maybe I'm just Logan-sexual," Carlos gave a small smile as Logan raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a thing," the genius smirked.

"Maybe we can make it a thing," Carlos said gently, leaning over, a tingle running down his spine as his lips met Logan's. He felt Logan's hands on his cheeks, and the heat that radiated from them made his entire body tingle as the two broke apart for air. "Hey Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?" the genius replied breathlessly.

"Thanks for the laser,"

**A/N: Hi guys! So I know it's been so long since I've updated, but my last year of school kinda took up a crap ton of time :( I've got a heap of writing in my drafts at the moment, so hopefully I shall be updating more regularly. I also have some Teen Wolf stories to post, as I've been super obsessed with that lately. I know I haven't updated my stories, and I'm so sorry, but I'm stuck with them at the moment, so I'm super sorry, but I'm working on it, OK?**


End file.
